


You Almost Died

by Spnfandom8



Category: Avengers, Batman - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnfandom8/pseuds/Spnfandom8
Summary: Brucie Bear!" Tony calls as the man pulls gracefully to his feet, buttoning his suit jacket as he takes a few steps towards Tony, much to the confusion of the rest of the Avengers. "You almost died" the man states, glancing down to the take-out bag of Shawarma in Tony's hand. "Eh, only for a second I think" Tony says, taking a few more steps closer to his nemesis.
Kudos: 16





	You Almost Died

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy. :)

“Uh, Tony? What is your arch nemesis doing on your couch?” Clint asks as they exit the elevator, catching sight of the man Tony claims as his nemesis lounging on his couch, in the half-destroyed sitting room of the tower.   
“Brucie Bear!” Tony calls as the man pulls gracefully to his feet, buttoning his suit jacket as he takes a few steps towards Tony, much to the confusion of the rest of the Avengers.   
“You almost died” the man states, glancing down to the take-out bag of Shawarma in Tony’s hand.  
“Eh, only for a second I think” Tony says, taking a few more steps closer to his nemesis.   
“You went out for Shawarma” The man states, taking the step that puts him directly in Tony’s personal space.   
“Yeah, celebratory not-dead meal” Tony tells him, shuffling a little closer, putting them almost chest to chest, or, chest to head.   
“I was worried” Bruce Wayne states, sliding his hands into his pockets as Tony moves closer still, this time pressing into him.   
“You shouldn’t do that, it’s my job to worry that you’re dead. All. The. Fucking. Time.” Tony says, finally letting something other than nonchalance into his voice, anger.   
“Oh, so this is payback for all the times i’ve worried you?” Bruce asks, arching back a little, putting a little distance between him and Tony, although not enough that they aren’t touching.  
“Well, it wasn’t, but now? Yeah, I think so. Maybe you’ll stop scaring the shit out of me.” Tony says, looking up at Bruce.  
“You do realise that I don’t almost die on purpose? Right? Because I think we should have had a conversation a long time ago if you thought that it was on purpose.” Bruce says, furrowing his eyebrows.   
“Uh, I don’t think it’s on purpose, I think that you could do more to prevent it. And if you understand that almost dying is not on purpose, why were you passive aggressively sitting on my couch?” Tony asks, cocking his head to the side as he shifts his weight from foot to foot.   
“I wasn’t angry that you almost died, seeing as it would be just a tad bit hypocritical of me. I was angry, that you went out for shawarma with your new superhero team instead of, I don’t know, calling your husband to tell him that you weren’t, you know, dead. It’s generally when your spouse is out fighting against an alien invasion that you tend to worry” Bruce says, his voice almost a growl.   
“Jeez Brucie, I didn’t even know that you were back on-world! Last I heard you were off with your own team, possibly dying in space.” Tony says, glaring up at his husband.   
“Not an excuse. At least I call you when I almost die” Bruce says, glaring down at his husband, who glares up just as stubbornly.   
“I called Damian” Tony rebutts, swaying closer to the other man.   
“You texted Damian, ‘not dead’” Bruce says, arching an eyebrow.   
“Whatever. I’m not dead, you’re not dead. I brought Shawarma. How about we forget about this little mishap and have dinner?” Tony says, a hopeful tint to his voice.   
“Oh? I didn’t realise that it was custom to bring your ‘arch nemesis’ dinner” Bruce says, a slight smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.   
“Fuck you Brucie, arch nemesis is the opposite of married. Which is what we were going for. Anyway, it’s not like it isn’t the truth, at least for our businesses” Tony says, relaxing slightly as Bruce lets go of the arch in his back, pushing him closer to Tony and signifying a less broody Bathusband.   
Tony leans forward and up, moving to kiss him, and narrowing his eyes as Bruce tips his head back, guaranteeing a miss.   
“That’s really fucking rude Bruce” Tony mutters, glaring at his partner and narrowing his eyes as Bruce grins down at him, bending down quickly to press a kiss to Tony’s lips, smoothing away the pout that was previously residing there.   
“You, are a control freak” Tony mutters when Bruce pulls away, although he isn’t able to hold back the smile overtaking his face.   
“Hmm” Bruce humms a positive, smiling down at Tony as he wraps his arms around his waist in a loose hug.   
“It has been a long month without you Batsy” Tony mutters, resting his head on Bruce’s chest for a long moment, before suddenly pulling away, spinning to face his new team, who are currently staring at them in confusion.   
“Uh, I sorta, kinda, forgot you were there. Um, in case you didn’t hear, this is my husband, Bruce Fucking Wayne” Tony says with a smile and a laugh, leaning back in Bruce’s chest, craving the contact.   
He can’t help the grin that takes over as Bruce settles his hands on Tony’s waist, pulling him back into his body, and stooping to rest his chin on Tony’s shoulder.   
“Shortass” he mutters, making Tony’s mouth drop open.   
“I am not short!” he argues, tipping his head all the way back as Bruce straightens, looking at him from upside down.   
“You are seven inches shorter than me” Bruce tells him with a chuckle.   
“That’s because you are a tallass! Normal people are not six four!” Tony argues vehemently, although everyone can tell that this is an old argument, and can’t help but smile at the sight of their usually grumpy, snarky, or downright fake teammate so, happy, so close to another person.   
Their attention is drawn away from them when the elevator dings, all of them tensing for a fight, seeing as nobody is supposed to be in the tower.   
So it’s a surprise when the elevator opens to four young men, all with their hands over their eyes as they walk out of the elevator, bumping slightly into each other as they go.   
“Have they made up? Is it safe to open our eyes?” one of them asks warily, his question directed at the Avengers.   
“Uh, yeah. All PG” Steve answers, watching on with confusion as the boys drop their hands, grins on their faces as Bruce rolls his eyes at them.   
“Oh god, is this the short argument?” the same man who had asked the first question asks, peering over at Bruce and Tony, Tony’s head still tipped backwards as he glares at his partner.   
“You adopted and spawned a bunch of tallass children too” Tony says, finally righting his head and stepping away from Bruce, moving to the group of boys and sliding close to the shortest one, throwing his arm over his shoulder.   
“Except this one. He’s mine. Got my genius, my money skills, my apparent shortass genes. Even though, ya know, not biologically mine.” Tony says, grinning over at Tim, who is still an inch or two taller than him.   
“Tim is mine, you can keep your other tallass children in the divorce, i’ll fight to keep this one though” Tony teases, looking up at Tim with a grin on his face.   
“Aw, Irondad is mad that he’s short like Timmy” Jason teases, pulling ‘irondad’, away from Tim and into a brief hug before pushing him towards the other two boys.   
“Irondad!” Dick calls happily, draping himself over Tony in a smother-y looking hug before pulling away.   
“Stark” Damian says, a wary look on his face as Tony moves closer to him.   
“Aw, come on Dami, you know I love you, even though you’re unnaturally tall like your father” Tony says, darting forward quickly to hug Damian, holding on tightly as Damian slowly relaxes into it, hugging him back after a moment.   
“I’m glad your not dead, irondad” he murmurs quietly, making sure that only Tony can hear him.   
Tony pulls away, this time snagging shirt sleeves and collars and pulling the four boys with him over to where Bruce is standing, watching them with a proud sort of smile on his face.   
Tony goes back to leaning against Bruce as he turns back to his team.   
“Okay. So, uh, this is my family. I uh, nobody knows about them, and I would appreciate it if it could stay that way. I was thinking of rebuilding the tower and inviting you guys to stay with me, cause’ ya know, we’re a team now. And it would be pretty hard to keep a secret like, an entire family, if you guys were living with me, and they drop in all the time and… I don’t know. This is my family.” Tony says, spreading his arms out, gesturing at the group of people behind him with the happiest, proudest, look on his face that they’ve seen yet.   
Tony grins as his team moves forward to meet his family, slightly suspicious looks on all of their faces, including the Batfamily’s, as the two groups meld into one.   
He takes a step back as Bruce tells Steve that he has someone that he’d like him to meet, someone that’s very similar to him. He grins as Dick and Clint move together and start laughing like old friends, talking about their experiences growing up in the circus.   
He watches on with a worried sort of look when Jason, Damian, and Natasha sort of drift together, looking at each other with suspicion before they start up a tentative conversation, all of them slowly relaxing into it.   
He knows that him and not-husband Bruce, and him and Tim are no longer going to be two seperate teams of science buddies, that there are going to be hours of research and coffee fueled projects when Bruce and Tim immediately start talking about each other’s research, because apparently they have admired each other’s work through the internet for years.   
He laughs as Pepper enters the room, not paying much attention while she keeps her head buried in her phone as she moves to give Bruce a hug, becoming startled as Jason laughs.   
She looks around the room for a few moments, taking in the people who have easily melded into one group, before her eyes meet Tony’s, and she makes her way over to him.   
“This is, really good Tony” she says, leaning her head on his shoulder as they take in his family and his team getting along, learning about each other, and not killing each other.   
“I didn’t plan this, Bruce was just mad at me” he answers, not able to keep the content smile off his face as he watches them.   
“I’m happy for you Tony” she says, smiling up at her best friend.   
“So am I” he says, meaning it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? good? bad? meh? lemme know what you think. :)


End file.
